


时时刻刻

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·是Climax Night里的那对黑白魔，姑且算个后续。·三分甜加奶盖的情侣日常·擅自用了提问箱里某位老师讲的灼伤代替烙印的梗，好色啊！（有不妥请联系我OTZ·因为其它我写的黑白魔几乎都没有活着HE的只能拉PWP文学的情侣出来了
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 11





	时时刻刻

那之后黑魔顺理成章地和白魔住在了一起。薰衣草苗圃的气候湿润多雨，适合养些喜阴的植物。出乎黑魔意料的是，白魔在阳台上养了好几盆苔藓。这种植物几乎看不出长势，但那毛茸茸地爬在卵石上的模样，加上风吹来的野花野草也在盆中生根发芽，倒也有些可爱。

黑魔倚在窗台上看苔藓时白魔正巧路过房门口，见他便道：“都是随地挖的，要摸一下吗？手感很好哦。”

黑魔从没注意过路边这些不起眼的小东西，如今要伸手触碰又怕把别人精心养护的植物弄坏了，只得小心翼翼地用指腹碰了碰。和那绿色地毯似的长相一样，苔藓的触感就像摸到了无数软绵绵的小手，丝绒般柔软的触感让他生怕碰坏了，赶紧抽了手。

他觉得自己这样有些傻，好在白魔早就走了，徒留他一人在房间里。这里充满了白魔生活过的气息，尽管已经住了不少时日，这个事实总让他有些不真实的幸福感，好像随时都会消逝的梦似的。他试图从屋内堆积的书籍、水瓶的暗色花纹、床垫织物的磨损上更了解白魔一些，即使他们已经是名义上最近的人——当然除了戒指，他们谁都没提过这件事。

黑魔可以理解这种考量，仪式本身并不重要，过去他甚至觉得那些妄图通过仪式使爱情永恒的人颇为可笑。但现在他多少能理解那种盲目的源头：他和白魔还是对视久了两人都会不好意思地挪开目光的阶段，心动的感受烧得他引以为傲的理智缓缓融化时总会想通过某种方式将这份悸动永远保存下来，渴望像一颗不会融化的硬糖般恒久的甜蜜。

他想得出神，听见白魔在客厅喊自己的名字才回过神来。他走上前，看见白魔换了全套咒袍，知道大概又是幻术师行会的委托。这里到底是格里达尼亚的地盘，他没什么工作找上门来，借此正好可以享受一番散队后的惬意时光，出身此地的白魔就不一样了，时常被认识的人介绍去做些净化或治疗的任务。

“要走了？”黑魔问。

白魔点点头。黑魔一时没想出他喊自己是要做什么，眼见对方穿戴整齐，家中的一切也收拾妥当——

白魔仰起脸，在他唇上轻轻落下一吻。这个吻来得匆忙，动作近乎全靠一股羞赧而冲动的勇气，连温度都未分清就迅速结束。白魔不敢再看黑魔的反应，丢下一句晚上见就匆匆离去。然而唇上柔软的触感好像在心上按下了浅浅的指印，因为转瞬即逝而更令人心痒。

……很难想象如果每天早上都来这么一出会如何，黑魔站在空无一人的门口想。白魔回来时自己是不是也应该原样奉还一下？

但白魔回家时黑魔还是没那么做，原因在于对方一看便知不太好的脸色。白魔是个不太爱生气的人，用黑魔的话来说大多时候在为别人的错对自己怄气，能让他露出这样阴沉的表情大概率是任务中出了什么意外。

黑魔上前搂住白魔，感到对方略微放松下来：“怎么了？”

如果是以前，发生再大的事故他也要把外衣整整齐齐地挂好再坐回沙发休息，但黑魔的怀抱过于温暖，白魔实在舍不得推开，顺势把脸埋在黑魔身上，便服上还带着家中独有的，和被褥一样混着阳光的芳香气味，比任何事物都安慰人心地涌进呼吸里。

“并不是任务本身的问题。回来的路上我经过石场水车，你知道那里是元灵审判外来者的地方。……所以，得不到认可又流离失所的人会死在林间也不是不可能的事。”

“没人能救所有人。”黑魔说，心知这话不会缓解恋人的心情，但总比沉默要好。他轻轻拍着白魔的背，生命的重量对任何一个凡人而言都太过沉重，偏偏有人愿意主动背负。

“尸体会污染森林，本来是要烧掉的，但后来有人自称是那人的家人，带走了尸体。”白魔叹气，从黑魔的怀抱中抬起头来，挤出一个苦笑，“是我太幼稚了。可能是之前和你们忙于战斗的任务，太久不接触外界了，其实这样的生离死别每时每刻都会发生……”

“没错。”黑魔说，“也许哪天就会轮到你，或者我。”

隐约担忧的事情被一语戳破，白魔一时不知要怎么回答，看见那具尸体被留下的人带走时，他确实不合时宜地想到了那样的假设：如果有一天，他们中的某个先行离去。他知道黑魔的实力不会随随便便死掉，他也不会允许这样的事情发生，但死亡总是无可避免，单是想到这个事实就让他不禁患得患失起来。

这种幼稚得让人不知如何应答的想法，他也不愿和黑魔说，但对方太会洞察心思，不给他转移话题的余地。他看着黑魔的眼睛，酒杯一样盛着夜空般漆黑的瞳孔和其中繁星似的光，顺着眼睫，仿佛一道银河淌进心里。

“‘我不会随便死掉’，这样的承诺太沉重了。”黑魔开口，“我没法向你保证。”

“但是现在我活着，并且因为你，我会希望生命的时限能长一些，更长一些。”黑魔笑了笑，“甚至在你的生命里我未必是最后一个爱人，那也很正常，兴许明天你就遇到一个更讨人喜欢的家伙。”

这算不上什么花哨的情话，却不是每个人都能说的，因为认真才不敢轻易许下永远的承诺，只能郑重其事地，将自己所能付出的爱意掰碎了诉说。

白魔开口才发现自己的声音打着颤：“……哪可能明天就遇见，这辈子都不会遇到了。”

像要证明自己所言非虚，白魔略踮起脚，轻轻咬住黑魔的下唇，湿润的舌借机滑进口腔里。黑魔顺势搂住白魔的腰，低下头和他唇齿相交。这个吻没有多少掠夺的意思，温柔的缠绵大于情欲，黑魔的舌尖抵着白魔敏感的齿龈，一点点扫过齿列。但他仍从白魔压抑的抽噎中察觉出了不对劲，于是他离开白魔的唇舌，将湿印留在憋得泛红的脸颊上。

“怎么哭了？”黑魔低声问。

白魔自己都觉得奇怪，如果他还是独自一人，这些司空见惯的生死根本不会在心中激起什么波澜。偏偏被黑魔一哄，就像心脏被抽丝剥茧，露出柔软的内里来，那人还总能找到那些他自己都不知其存在的软肋，捏得眼眶中流出温热透明的泪水来。

白魔眨眨眼，喉咙口因为方才忍耐泣音而生疼：“全怪你，你让我变得好弱。”

黑魔笑笑，蹭了蹭白魔的额角：“你也是。”

黑魔嘴上说得温柔，做起来却没体贴到哪里去。第一次之后两人像是刻意回避尴尬般避开了客厅这个地方，大都规规矩矩地在卧室的床上做。像今天这样白魔跪在沙发上，黑魔一边让他口一边替他润滑的姿势还是头一回。

这个高高撅起臀部求欢的动作让白魔脸上发烫，想建议回房做又迟迟开不了口，一半是嘴里含着黑魔的东西，一半因为听声音就知道黑魔很享受这样。

其实他没给黑魔口过几次，技巧绝对说不上好。只能按平时自渎或黑魔给他套弄时觉得舒服的位置舔舐，两手按着黑魔的腿借力，空不出地方抚慰囊袋，只能趁喉咙深处被胀大的柱身塞得近乎窒息时吐出性器，边换气边将那里也吮得湿润。

他觉得另一边黑魔在他后穴里未免扩张得太久，黏滑的润滑液顺着大腿淌下来。他抬头抱怨：“都滴在沙发上了。”

黑魔想笑，又觉得白魔才哭过的脸被自己的性器顶得缺氧的样子分外诱人，像颗被揉捏得皮下溢满汁水的烂熟桃子：“明天我洗。”

“又不是这问题……嗯……”黑魔的手指在湿软的后穴内挖掘，恶意地重重抠过敏感的腺体，才被欲望唤醒的那点过量的快感让白魔呻吟出声，下意识地向前抱住黑魔的腿。

黑魔抽走手指，坐上沙发一边调整位置一边在白魔耳边道：“以前这样你总会被直接摸射了，被操熟了？”

白魔咬着嘴唇，被这问题激得说不出话来，只觉得黑魔落在他皮肤上的呼吸都是灼热的。比起其他累人的姿势黑魔更喜欢压着他或者抱着他操，情动时仿佛全身的感官都被对方吞噬。他明白恋人的心思，甚至有些喜欢被恋人占有的感觉。

但这总说不出口。白魔只能配合着黑魔的动作，在狭小的沙发上抬起臀部吃进那根性器。黑魔没说话，感受着被温暖肠壁缓缓包裹的快感，伸手抚慰白魔的前面。白魔环着他的脖子，低头喘息着调整呼吸，把前后的掌控权全部交到他手中。

性器进得很深，在沙发上借力又颇为艰难，白魔撑着黑魔的肩想调整到让内壁的形状契合性器的位置，冷不防被黑魔顶了一下，顶端就这么狠狠地蹭过那些柔软的皱褶，白魔抖了一下，整个人再也使不上劲。被强行撑开的甬道在他脑中诚实地记下了黑魔的形状，以及每一处敏感点是如何被或轻或重地刺激到的。

他只能握着黑魔的手腕，被干得不断掉下生理性的泪水，脚趾都因为快感无意识地张开又蜷起。黑魔喜欢极了他这副失神的模样，一边在深处小幅度地抽插，一边俯下身吻白魔的脖颈——他还是很喜欢那里，虽然知道白魔脸皮薄，还是没敢在那里留下什么明显的痕迹。

白魔刚才嫌弃太多的润滑液此时借着重力从肠道深处流下来，被进进出出的阴茎挤出，打湿了两人的交合处。白魔能感到涌出的液体带着体内的热度，简直像被操出水来了一样。黑魔的发丝若有若无地蹭着他的脸颊，屋内充斥着暧昧的水声和他抑制不住的呻吟。

他低声喊黑魔的名字，对方向他投以询问的眼神，似乎以为做得太激烈，下身的动作也放缓了些，凑过来吻他微张的唇。

“不是……”白魔深吸了一口气，“你想的话，就留痕迹吧。”

“这地方很容易被看见吧。”黑魔的手指拨开他的发丝，划过颈侧与耳畔的皮肤，像爱抚世间最珍贵的宝物。

白魔低头笑了笑：“也只有你会偷看。可是这不也是一种印记吗……”他的手拂过黑魔的小臂，那道凸起的伤痕代表了一段他未曾参与过的黑魔的人生。

“我想你也知道，什么印记都只能代表一段时光，是有限的证明。”黑魔说，轻轻捏起白魔左手的无名指，“但既然你允许，我就不客气了。”

灼痛沿着指尖游移的轨迹缓缓在无名指上绕了个圈。火焰明明是破坏的象征，白魔却莫名从中读出了净化乃至神圣的意味，好像借此他真的与黑魔缔结了永世无悔的契约，像这道戒指形状的疤痕一样将会伴随他直至死亡。

黑魔捉着他的手，微凉的嘴唇贴上那处由他的咒术造成的伤口：“肯定疼的。怎么办，可是你要拿什么报复我，白魔法师大人？”

相比黑魔擅长的火元素魔法，白魔法总无法在他人身上留下什么精确而持久的痕迹。白魔也不忍心这么做，只轻轻咬破了黑魔喉结处那片象征着生命与脆弱的皮肤，血渍如珍珠般滚落下来，他凝视着黑魔的眼睛：“那重要吗？我知道你一直都爱着我。”

黑魔被这句直白的告白噎了一下，只能俯下身把白魔压进沙发里，又生怕白魔挣扎时弄破伤口，伸手抵着白魔的左手手腕，空出的手安抚着被冷落许久的性器，将它吐出的清液抹在白魔的小腹上。虽然他才开玩笑说白魔已经被操熟了，真被他前后照顾着地进出时白魔还是听话地缴了械。黑魔被高潮后敏感的肠壁吮得不自觉地用力更重，而白魔早已忘了方才一瞬的得意，想埋怨黑魔每次都要做到自己只流得出眼泪和涎液才罢休的脾气，嘴上能喊出的却已只剩对方的名字。

这次黑魔射在白魔臀上，张开的双腿间失去填塞的穴口还下意识地开合着，好像在渴求那些滑过臀瓣溢出的精液。黑魔像往常一样安慰还在余韵中颤抖的恋人，不过这次起了额外的捉弄心思，手指沾了两人混在一起的浊液，送进白魔嘴里又去吻他。情欲的气味混着爱人不满的微弱哼声，让他爱怜地抚摸白魔柔顺的前发。

“明天还有临别吻吗？”他笑问。

白魔哑着嗓子回答：“搞成这样还怎么出门……但是可以有早安吻，交给你了，黑魔法师大人。”


End file.
